


Physiotherapist

by yalilu



Series: Physiotherapist [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalilu/pseuds/yalilu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik to prawdziwa gwiazda angielskiego futbolu. Arogancki i zbyt pewny siebie piłkarz uchodzi za typowego łamacza kobiecych serc. Liam to nowy fizjoterapeuta w Bristol City F.C.*. Payne jest raczej skromnym i wypranym z emocji dwudziestopięciolatkiem, którego oczkiem w głowie jest szesnastoletnia, niesforna siostra Christina, która mieszka z nim odkąd rodzice się rozwiedli, nie mogąc dojść do porozumienia w jej sprawie. Nie daj się zwieść tej twarzy, kryje zbyt wiele tajemnic.</p>
<p>*Klub istnieje,  ale na potrzeby fanfiction zostaje umiejscowiony w najwyższej klasie rozgrywkowej w Anglii- Premier Leauge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Employee

**Author's Note:**

> Długo zbierałam się, żeby dodać tę pracę, którą zaczęłam pisać dobre kilka miesięcy temu, ale uznałam, że jest zbyt...prosta? Mam nadzieję, że ktokolwiek zdecyduje się na czytanie.

Zayn siedział w swojej willi, popijając wodę z cytryną i ciesząc się przyjemnym, sierpniowym słońcem, które wreszcie raczyło się pojawić. Już niedługo musiał zawitać w szatni Bristol City F.C. Brunet nie był przyzwyczajony do tak relaksacyjnej pogody, gdyż na co dzień widywał raczej pochmurne niebo i kałuże. Bristol to miasto, które naprawdę mu odpowiadało. Nie było tak zatłoczone jak Londyn i jednocześnie nie było kompletnym odludziem, gdzie na ulicach panowałaby pustka. Choć urodził się w Birmingham, nie przepadał za tą miejscowością. Głaskał swojego labradora, który wesoło merdał ogonem i biegał po ogrodzie, wąchając wszystko po kolei, chociaż znał to miejsce na pamięć. Ogromna ilość hektarów zakupiona została przez Zayna już dwa lata temu, kiedy stał się cholernie popularnym piłkarzem. Nie wiedział skąd ta nagła sława i rozchwytywanie jego osoby, ale odpowiadało mu to. Pieniądze wręcz kapały z apartamentu, który wcześniej zamieszkiwał i czuł się jak prawdziwy cesarz, opływający w bogactwo. Jako zaledwie piętnastolatek dostał się do drużyny juniorów Aston Villa, co pozwoliło mu się wybić. W wieku dwudziestu lat został kupiony przez obecny klub, otrzymując na sam start pokaźną sumę pieniędzy.

Nigdy nie narzekał na swoje życie. Kochający rodzice i siostry, z którymi niekoniecznie umiał się porozumieć, ale wiadomo, że rodzeństwo potrafi sobie dogryzać. Uczył się dość przeciętnie, ale nigdy nie należał do części uczniów słabych. Wybitnie uwielbiał chemię, czego nikomu nie powiedział. Dlaczego? Bo przecież to był on- Zayn Malik, którego popularność w szkole średniej była nieporównywalna do innych, gdyż jaki nastolatek gra w tak poważnej drużynie w tak młodym wieku? Nie chodził na imprezy, wolał spędzać czas na treningach, choć nie oznaczało to, że nie miał życia towarzyskiego.

Lecz teraz się zmienił. Gdzie się podział ten radosny i ambitny Zayn? Po prostu zniknął. W pewnym momencie pojawił się ten, którego kochają media- bezczelny, arogancki i pewny siebie. Jedynie obecność Louisa sprawiała, że stawał się bardziej potulny i przypominał siebie z nastoletnich lat.

Kolejny sezon, który miał dać przełom i być tym, który pozwoli na walczenie o najwyższe trofeum. Zayn już dostał się pod stadion, widząc masę dzieciaków, które biegały przed budowlą, przewrócił oczami i skierował się niemal natychmiastowo do szatni, ignorując ich prośby o autograf. W środku nie zauważył nowych zawodników, których pozyskał klub z Bristolu, ale nie interesowało go to. Starzy kumple zostali, więc to było najbardziej istotne. Przywitał się ze wszystkimi, szczególnie dłużej rozmawiając z Edenem i Federico. Pierwszy z nich pochodził z Belgii i miał niesamowite poczucie humoru, które było wprost proporcjonalne do jego mięśni. Drugi za to urodził się w Hiszpanii, ale całe dzieciństwo spędził we Francji. Był poliglotą i Zayn do dzisiaj się zastanawia, dlaczego nie został tłumaczem, zważając na jego kiepskie wyszkolenie techniczne. Do pomieszczenia wszedł trener- Peter Williams, kurewsko surowy i jednocześnie inteligentny mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach i jasnej karnacji. Uśmiechnął się sztucznie i usiadł na ławce, by móc widzieć każdego.

\- Witam panowie, nie widzieliśmy się prawie dwa tygodnie. W tym czasie wiele się zmieniło. Po pierwsze, mamy siedmiu nowych piłkarzy. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, już za tydzień będą trenować z wami. Po drugie, jak wiecie, bo znając wasze zamiłowanie do plotek to jestem pewien, że znacie nowinę, iż Rob odszedł. Dostał pracę gdzie indziej, ale nie będę mu do portfela zaglądał – parsknął ironicznie i skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, robiąc następnie skrzywioną minę. – Dlatego do naszego sztabu dołączył Liam. Myślę, że niedługo go poznacie. Jest młody, ale zdecydowanie gotowy na pracę tutaj. A teraz dalej panienki! Zapieprzać na boisko! – wrzasnął, kiedy wstał i klasnął w dłonie.

Zayn zaśmiał się nieznacznie i pokręcił głową. Williams był na niego dość cięty, więc wolał nie wchodzić mu w drogę, ale skoro do ich ‘składu wyjazdowego’ dołączał ktoś nowy, należałoby go choć przedstawić. Składem wyjazdowym byli piłkarze, sztab szkoleniowy oraz medyczny. Nie lubił nowicjuszy w zespole. Denerwowali go brakiem zorganizowania i tępymi spojrzeniami. Brunet postanowił, że odpowiednio ‘przywita’ nowego fizjoterapeutę, by wiedział, że nie był mile widziany, zważając na to, czyje zajął miejsce. Rob był niezastąpiony. Zawsze odstresował wszystkich przed meczem, dopingował z ławki rezerwowych lepiej niż ktokolwiek i nakazywał niepoddawanie się. Wymknął się z szatni i powędrował w stronę pomieszczenia sztabu przygotowującego fizycznie. Wziął głęboki wdech i nacisnął klamkę. W środku nikogo nie zastał, co kompletnie zbiło go z tropu. Usłyszał jednak szelest i natychmiastowo się odwrócił. Ujrzał obcą sobie sylwetkę. Mężczyzna odwrócił się w jego stronę po paru sekundach, a brunet automatycznie przygryzł wargę.

\- Tak? – usłyszał poważny głos i natychmiastowo na jego ustach pojawił się uśmieszek. Nie odpowiedział i podszedł do faceta, który z każdym jego krokiem unosił coraz wyżej brew. Zayn spowodował, że nieznany mu człowiek oparł się o ścianę i wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie. Brunet oparł dłonie tuż przy jego głowie i zilustrował go wzrokiem, przejeżdżając językiem po dolnej wardze. I gdyby był to ktokolwiek inny, prawdopodobnie pragnąłby jego dotyku i załatwiłby sobie już kolejną ofiarę. Zbyt wiele kobiet jak i mężczyzn się tu przewinęło, by Malik nie wiedział, jak to się skończy. Jednak szatyn pozostawał niewzruszony, jakby kompletnie zignorował obecność piłkarza prosto z okładek magazynów sportowych jak i modowych.

\- Czego chcesz? Mam pracę do zrobienia, facet – rzekł dość nieuprzejmie i przeszedł obok Zayna obojętnie, co sprawiło, że się w nim zagotowało. Beznamiętnie zaczął zbierać ręczniki, które porozrzucane były po całym pomieszczeniu. I wtedy Malik nie potrafił już dłużej udawać typowego, złego faceta, którego każdy pożąda, bo jego blask zgasił, prawdopodobnie, nowy fizjoterapeuta.

\- Liam? – spytał, prawie piszcząc, co spowodowało krótki śmiech ze strony wyższego z dwójki. Odchrząknął i przyglądał się pośladkom nowego pracownika, choć miał na sobie klubowe dresy, doskonale było je widać, kiedy się schylał.

\- Owszem – ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, jakby obojętny na jego obecność. Jednak po chwili odwrócił się w stronę piłkarza. – I nie myśl sobie, że nie słyszałem plotek – przerwał, by rzucić mu ostre spojrzenie. – Nie jestem frajerem – uśmiechnął się fałszywie i wrócił do swojego zajęcia, a Zayn patrzył z coraz większym niedowierzaniem, jakby nie mógł przyswoić jego słów. To nie tak, że był jakimś popieprzonym napaleńcem i myślał o seksie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, ale nigdy nie poczuł się tak niepewnie w obecności obcej osoby.

I już w tamtym momencie wiedział, że nie polubił nowego, klubowego fizjoterapeuty, bo był kompletnie inny, niż chciał Zayn.


	2. Little Perfect Blondie

Z każdym dniem Zayn przekonywał się, że traci pewność siebie. Jednak nie tylko Liam powodował, że czuł się skrępowany, chociaż on był zdecydowanie numer jeden na liście ludzi, którzy najbardziej intrygowali i jednocześnie irytowali piłkarza.

Trener nakazał mu pójście po kawę, co najczęściej było funkcją ‘świeżych’ w zespole, więc brunet naprawdę się zdziwił, kiedy usłyszał słowa Petera. Nie miał zamiaru się z nim kłócić, chociaż mógł, bo czasem czuł się niesprawiedliwie przez niego traktowany. Założył kurtkę na strój sportowy i opuścił szatnię ze spuszczoną głową. Pogoda nie sprzyjała, zważając na ulewę, która trwała nieprzerwanie od dobrych siedmiu godzin. Przygryzł dolną wargę i wszedł do kawiarni, która należała do ulubionego miejsca trenera jak i samych zawodników. I to było miejsce, gdzie Zayn tracił resztki pewności i przemieniał się w nieśmiałego i szarego człowieka, który najchętniej zapadłby się pod ziemię. Nie ujrzał jednak pięknej blondynki, która witała go z uśmiechem, choć nie można powiedzieć, że był jedyny, chociaż chciałby by tak było i sobie to wmawiał. Za kasą ujrzał nastolatkę o oczach, które z pewnością już gdzieś widział. Niemrawo poruszała się z kubkiem i poprawiała nerwowo włosy, które opadały jej natrętnie na policzki, przysłaniając widoczność.

Chrząknął, sprawiając, że podskoczyła, prawie wylewając kawę. Zaczerwieniła się i przełknęła ślinę na tyle głośno, by mógł to usłyszeć. Uśmiechnął się krótko i sięgnął do kieszeni nakrycia, szacując czy starczy mu drobnych na zakup większej z kaw.

\- Słucham? – spytała i jakby nagle kompletnie zapomniała o jego obecności, patrząc się na swoje sztuczne paznokcie.

\- Poproszę duże cappuccino na wynos – rzekł niedbale i przyglądał się monetom. Ona odwróciła się i zajęła pracą.

A Zayn tylko się rozglądał, by ujrzeć te urocze loki i dołeczki w policzkach, które ukazywała przy unoszeniu kącików ust. I wtedy ujrzał Sashę, która przywitała go, rzecz jasna, uśmiechem. Weszła do środka, mając na głowie kaptur. Chociaż jej włosy były zupełnie przemoczone, nadal wyglądała świetnie. Podbiegła do lady, jednakże nie zrobiła tego zbyt szybko, zważając na przerażająco wysokie koturny na jej stopach. Stanęła potulnie za Malikiem i przyglądała się ciastkom, które najwyraźniej były bardziej interesujące niż on. Otrzymał swoje zamówienie i natychmiastowo zapłacił, nie czekając na resztę. Już otwierał drzwi, kiedy usłyszał jej słodki głos.

\- Przepraszam! – krzyknęła za nim, więc się odwrócił. Podeszła i wyciągnęła z torebki notes, z którego starannie wyciągnęła kartkę. Sięgnęła także po długopis i Zayn z nadzieją obserwował jej poczynania.

\- Tak? – poprawił włosy, choć były tak starannie ułożone, że nawet krople deszczu ich nie zniszczyły. I czekał na moment, kiedy spyta o jego numer lub poda własny, ale jak zwykle- przeliczył się.

\- Mógłby pan podpisać to dla mojego kuzyna? – wyciągnęła do niego rękę, na którym widniała jego podobizna.

\- Oczywiście – puścił do niej oko i odebrał zdjęcie, naznaczając je swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem.– I żaden ja pan, jestem Zayn – jego dłoń powędrowała w jej stronę, a ona ją uścisnęła.

\- Sasha – zaśmiała się życzliwie, a jemu cisnęło się na usta jedynie _doskonale o tym wiem_.

I kiedy miał już rozpocząć akcję ‘flirt’, przerwał mu czyiś głos, wrzeszcząc wręcz jego imię. Odwrócił się i ujrzał Liama, który był wściekły, zapewne z powodu mokrej głowy i przemoczonego ubrania, które, trzeba mu przyznać, pasowało mu, bo kto by nie chciał oglądać mięśni własnego fizjoterapeuty, który wyglądał w sumie jak pieprzony ratownik, który dopiero co wyszedł z oceanu, choć zapomniał się najwyraźniej przebrać w ‘robocze ubrania’. Z zamyślenia wyrwała go dłoń Payne’a, która zbliżyła się do jego twarzy.

\- Czy ty jesteś jakiś głuchy? – westchnął, a jego ton głosu odrobinę się zmienił, wracając do tego poważnego, ale jednocześnie męskiego.

\- Yhym? – kolejny raz przygryzł wargę, a był to jego popieprzony nawyk. Robił to wtedy, kiedy był skrępowany bądź nie wiedział co robić.

\- Masz ruszyć ten zgrabny tyłek i zapieprzać do trenera – przewrócił oczami, a kiedy Zayn nadal był totalnie zbity z tropu, złapał go za nadgarstek i wyprowadził z kawiarni, zostawiając w tyle słodką blondynkę, która przyglądała się im ze zdziwieniem.

Droga nie była długa, ale znikąd pojawił się sznur aut, których kierowcy najwyraźniej bardzo się spieszyli, bo żaden nie raczył się zatrzymać, nawet wtedy, kiedy szatyn wchodził na ulicę. Trąbili i pokazywali jakieś gesty dłońmi. Malik trzymał kubek i pusto wpatrywał się w dal, jakby właśnie przybył z obcej planety i nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Obaj byli jednak skrępowani ciszą, ale żaden nie odważył się jej przerwać. Doszli do szatni, gdzie nie ujrzeli już żadnego z zawodników. Siedział tam tylko znudzony trener i ze wściekłością wyrwał piłkarzowi napój z rąk. Opuścił pomieszczenie, mierząc go ówcześnie wzrokiem. Zayn opadł na ławkę i patrzył tylko na ścianę. Liam nie miał pojęcia, co mu się stało, ale sięgnął po jego koszulkę i rzucił wprost w niego.

\- Załóż ją i biegnij na siłownię, bo Williams jeszcze cię opieprzy tak, że będzie się bał jutrzejszego wyjazdu – zaśmiał się nieznacznie i skierował do wyjścia, kiedy usłyszał skrzypnięcie drewna, co oznaczało, że zawodnik się podniósł.

\- Liam? – usłyszał swoje imię i instynktownie się odwrócił, choć niekoniecznie cieszyła go świadomość, że będzie musiał przebywać z nim jeszcze dłużej niż to sobie kiedykolwiek założył. Uniósł brew i oczekując jego wypowiedzi, założył ręce na klatce piersiowej. – Mógłbyś mi pomóc? – te słowa kompletnie zbiły go z tropu, ale kiwnął tylko głową, jednak tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się jaką prośbę skieruje do niego brunet. – Zdobyłbyś czyiś numer?

\- Oh, uroczej blondynki z kawiarni? – Liam poruszył brwiami, a Zayn automatycznie się zaczerwienił, jakby szatyn ujawnił właśnie jego największy i najbardziej wstydliwy sekret. – Wielki Zayn Malik, który wstydzi się dziewczyny? – parsknął z uwidocznionym sarkazmem.

\- Pieprz się – warknął brunet i ze złością zdjął z siebie t-shirt. Doskonale widział, że Liam mu się przyglądał, więc ostentacyjnie przekręcił się w jego stronę i schylił się po rzuconą przez niego koszulkę. Zirytowało go jednak, że Payne już opuszczał szatnię. Wsunął na stopy buty i powędrował na siłownię, gdzie odbywał się trening, bo boisko nie było odpowiednim miejscem, zważając na okropnie śliską murawę, która mogła uszkodzić kluczowego zawodnika i pierwszy mecz wyjazdowy mógłby być totalną klapą.

Zajął miejsce na bieżni, która jako jedyna była wolnym miejscem. Nienawidził jej, bo była cholernie monotonna. Po prawie godzinnym biegu, zrezygnował i usiadł na ławce obok Edena, który dopijał końcówkę wody z butelki. Peter notował coś na swojej tablicy, a reszta wykonywała ćwiczenia, które zostały im przydzielone. Okazało się, że trener postanowił złamać swoją złotą zasadę i wyjść w ulewę na boisko. Wszyscy ze zdziwieniem patrzyli na siebie, ale posłusznie się przebrali. Williams uznał, że należy przetestować nowe ustawienie, które może wiele zmienić- choć większość nie zauważyła wielkie różnicy. Biegali i męczyli się z każdym krokiem.

I wtedy Joey przypadkowo zderzył się z nogą Zayna, który natychmiastowo opadł na ziemię, trzymając się za udo. Podbiegł do niego Ernest, który nakazał szybkie zebranie piłkarza. Trener jęknął ze zirytowaniem i uderzył w fotel, na którym usiadł. Zabrali go jak najszybciej do pomieszczenia, gdzie w rządku ustawione były łóżka do masażu. Ernest przyjrzał się natychmiastowo miejscu, które zrobiło się szybko czerwone i nabierało coraz ciemniejszej barwy. Nie czekał na czyjąś opinię i pędem zaczął badać udo bruneta, który krzywił się z każdym dotknięciem. Do środka wpadł Liam, mając na twarzy czerwone wypieki.

\- Co się, do cholery, stało? Kieran przybiegł do mnie jakby ktoś co najmniej nogę złamał – trzymał w dłoni butelkę wody i spojrzał na nich ze zdziwieniem.

\- Payne, ratuj! – krzyknął Ernest, którego ręce trzęsły się bardziej niż galareta. Nie był najbardziej rozgarniętym facetem na ziemi, więc z pewnością nie mógł nic zdziałać. Szatyn odłożył plastik i podszedł do Zayna, który wzrokiem nakierował go na udo.

\- Możesz podnieść nogę? – i zaczęła się seria pytań Liama, których nie było końca. Dopiero kiedy zostali sami, zaprzestał je zadawać. Westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i zaczął dokładnie mu się przyglądać. Niepewnie ucisnął miejsce, co spotkało się z dziwnym piśnięciem ze strony kontuzjowanego, który przygryzał wargę tak mocno, że Liamowi wydawało się, że zaraz ją przegryzie. Kilka razy próbował zupełnie wyprostować lewą kończynę, ale niestety Zayn mu na to nie pozwolił, tłumacząc się zbyt mocnym bólem. Nałożył nieznaczną ilość maści i odczekał chwilę, by zacząć delikatnie masować miejsce. Uraz wydawał się dość niebezpieczny, ale po paru minutach Malik znacznie się rozluźnił. Grymas na jego twarzy zanikał i przemieniał się w prawie niewidoczny uśmiech. I szatyn musiał przyznać, że to było dość urocze z jego strony, ale odwrócił szybko wzrok, by nie poczuć zażenowania, że przyłapał go na głupim gapieniu się. Zaprzestał na chwilę, co spowodowało, że zawodnik popatrzył na niego z wyrzutem, a kiedy usłyszał jak on nazywa kogoś ‘kochaniem’, rozmawiając przez telefon, spiął się. Nie lubił związków i szczęścia, bo sam nigdy takowego nie zaznał. Możliwe, że przemawiała przez niego zazdrość, ale nie potrafił cieszyć się z zadowolenia innych.

\- Kto to był? – spytał, jakby z wyrzutem, kiedy fizjoterapeuta zakończył rozmowę.

\- Moja dziewczyna, Paige – rzekł, jakby od niechcenia i ponownie skierował dłonie w jego kierunku, ale Zayn odsunął się, siadając przy tej czynności.

\- Opowiedz mi o niej – rozkazał, a Liam zaśmiał się na jego słowa, kręcąc głową i słysząc dziwną nutkę irytacji w jego głosie.

\- To piękna kobieta, która postanowiła, że będzie mieć czerwone włosy, których końcówki będą jasne niczym płomienie. Jest artystką, bardzo zaangażowaną w różne akcje charytatywne. Ma słodkie piegi i uroczo się uśmiecha. Ma idealny charakter, łącząc poczucie humoru z dobrocią i sarkazmem.Tak właściwie jest aniołem, bez którego bym sobie nie poradził – Malik wsłuchiwał się w jego słowa i pierwszy raz zauważył, że Payne się czerwieni, co uznał za dość słodkie i jednocześnie zazdrościł.

Chociaż zadawał sobie pytanie: zazdrościć jej czy jemu? Mówił o niej z cholernym zaangażowaniem, że czasem Zayn się zastanawiał, dlaczego on sam nie jest w stanie pokochać kogoś tak, że mógłby pisać o kimś wiersze czy mówić tak długo, póki ktoś by go nie uciszył. I czemu nikt nigdy nie powiedział mu, że go kocha tak bez powodu? I dlaczego nigdy nikomu nie powiedział, że kogoś kocha? Zrobiło mu się smutno, bo kiedy widział szczęście innych osób, zauważał jak bardzo sam był nieszczęśliwy.


End file.
